The Irelanders' Adventures of Innocent/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Innocent Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Soon, my new robot will be ready. Simply by combining the regular, Dark and Synthetic Energon, with the Smurf essence, the Red Lantern energy, to the Dark Core, I can create the most powerful robot the 16 realms have ever seen! All I need is the Transformer spark. Which I have. with that, Kilatron is born Kilatron: Kilatron, online. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Perfect. Police officer: Time. Man: All rise. Will the foreman stand, please? Judge: Have you reached a verdict on which at least ten of you agree? Man: No. Judge: Do you think if I gave you more time you would be able to reach a verdict on which at least ten of you agreed? Man: No. I'm sorry. Judge: In which case, I am obliged to call the trial to a halt and discharge you, the jury. Having consulted with the prosecution in anticipation of such an outcome, it is my duty to tell you, Mr Collins, that the prosecution intend to offer no further evidence. As such, given this was the third trial for the same offence, you are now formally acquitted of all charges and are free to leave. Court will now adjourn. Alice Moffat: You killed her, you back-stabber! You murdered my sister! It's not fair. Oh, Tara! Reporter 1: How are you feeling about your brother-in-law? Reporter 2: Excuse me. Reporter 3: Do you still think he did it, Alice? Rob Moffat: Can we go, please, driver? Reporter 4: DCI Beech, what is your reaction to Mr Collins's release? DCI Beech: My thoughts right now are with Tara Collins' family -- her mum, her dad and her sister. Reporter 5: Do you have any new leads? DCI Beech: We'll be reviewing all the evidence we have. Reporter 6: Are there any other suspects? Reporter 7: Are you looking for anyone else? DCI Beech: No, we're not. Man: OK. I'm gonna get our car to come round the back. It's insane out there. Phil Collins: Come on. David? David Collins: No. No. Phil Collins: Hey! David! Reporter 8: What would you like to say to your sister-in-law, David? Reporter 9: What would you like to say to Tara's family? Reporter 10: Will you be suing them for negligence? Will you be suing the police? David Collins: Seven years ago I was sent to prison for something that I did not do, for a terrible crime that I did not commit. Overnight, I lost my wife, I lost my liberty, and, most importantly, I lost my kids. Why? Because of the Forensic Science Service's criminal negligence and because of a police investigation that bent every bit of evidence to fit a theory that was clearly wrong. And more important than that, much worse, was that ordinary people lied. They lied for their own ends, and if they are watching this now, I want them to know that I will expose them. I will expose them for what they have put me through. I've had seven years of my life stolen, and now I want justice. I want my wife's real killer found, I want those that lied brought to book, and I want my children back. Man: Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. No more questions. Phil Collins: Excuse me. Thank you. Excuse me. No more questions. Rob Moffat: We should have been more honest with the children. We should have told them this was a possibility. Alice Moffat: What would we have said, Rob? Just what? Chief: It's not just a question of having an open mind, DCI Beech. DCI Beech: We have to be seen to have one. It was a stupid thing to say, obviously. It's just that we all know he was released on a technicality, so I've never worked on a case that explored more possibilities, sir. There was no-one else. It was him. Chief: Well, I hope so. The public hardly need another reason to distrust us, do they? Which is why I know you'll understand my need now for a fresher pair of eyes. DI Hudson: DI Hudson. Yes, sir. Rosie Collins: No. No. No! Alice Moffat: It's all right, darling. Rosie Collins: No! Why, Mum? Why? News reporter: 'In March 2015, the Forensic Science Service laboratory, 'which handled the original evidence, 'was found to have routinely broken standard storage protocols '. making it impossible for the court to discount cross-contamination. 'With this, the third such collapse Louise: Louise. Voice on phone: 'I presume you've seen the news. Why don't you come over later, see the kids? We can have a chat.' Chief: I want you to pick a team completely unconnected to the original investigation, and then I want you to start again to investigate this case as if she were killed yesterday. You think you can do that? DI Cathy Hudson: Yes, sir. Why not? Chief: Oh, there are about 50 reasons "why not" walking the corridors of this station alone, DI Hudson. But we need to send a message out that, despite DCI Beech's remarks this morning, we take the court's decision very seriously indeed. DI Cathy Hudson: Yes, sir. Of course. Chief: Good. Keep me up to speed on any new developments. I've got the Home Office breathing down my neck. Rosie Collins: What about the other evidence? Rob Moffat: Well, in the end, the jury must have decided that the other stuff was just too circumstantial. Rosie Collins: What's "circumstantial"? Rob Moffat: It means that it was helpful for the original case but not on its own enough to prove guilt. Rosie Collins: But her blood was on his coat. Alice Moffat: It was. But the jury believed it might have got there by accident at the forensic laboratory. Rosie Collins: But what about all the other stuff he did to her? Hitting her and the threats he made to you? Alice Moffat: Again, darling, it doesn't prove he murdered anybody. Jack Moffat: What was he talking about when he said people had lied? Alice Moffat: Well if he wants people to believe him, he's going to have to say we all lied, isn't he? Jack Collins: Did you? Alice Moffat: Of course not, Jack. Jack Collins: So you still think he did it? Alice Moffat: Well, you know, in the end I think it's probably best not to dwell on our own opinions. The truth is we'll probably never know one way or the other. Jack Collins: This is so wacked up. Alice Moffat: Jack, I know this must be-- Rob Moffat: Just leave him, love. Let him have some time on his own. Rosie Collins: What's to stop him just taking us back? Alice Moffat: Lots, Rosie. There is lots to stop him. Rosie Collins: I bet he's gone to live with Uncle Phil. It's only 15 minutes away. Alice Moffat: No. Rosie Collins: He could come and take us! Alice Moffat: That's not going to happen. Rosie Collins: When we're outside school! He killed our mum, and he could kill us! David Collins: (I'm so sorry.) realm portal opened and the Irelanders came out Frankie Stein: What are we doing here? Connor Lacey: I heard that someone else killed David Collins' wife. And it's up to us to solve this mystery. But don't worry, I'm a wiz at solving murder mysteries. David Collins: Excuse me, but who are you? Optimus Primal/Optimal Optimus (PWT): My name is Optimus Primal aka Optimal Optimus. Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. Leader of the Irelanders. Iris (Lolirock): I'm Iris. This is Talia, Auriana, Lyna and Carissa. Auriana: And that's Dinobot, Rattrap, Cheetor, Silverbolt, Botanica, Airazor, Tigatron, Nightscream, Blackarchnia, Depth Charge and some others Connor remembers. Connor Lacey: Yeah like, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Pokémon Trainer Red, Samurai Jack, Ashi, Steven Universe, Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Dashiell Robert Parr, Violet Parr, Lucius Best/Frozone, The Mask, Ace Bunny, Danger Duck, Lexi Bunny, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Zadavia Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Mayday, Ishani, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, Maru, Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche, Pinecone, Patch, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Apolex, Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen, Ace, Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Dino Tyranno, Dino Brachio, Dino Tricera, Dino Stego, Dino Sabre, Dino Ptera, Dino Mammoth, Dino Centro, Dino Toro, Dino Styraco, Dino Pachy, Dino Kenty, Dino Arch, Dino Itchyo (Theo), Kaito Tatsuno, Rena, Rick, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigrerra, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Agrom, Noctis, Tasaru, Piron, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Iris, Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Arkayna Goodfey, Emerald Goldenbraid, Zarya Moonwolf, Piper Willowbrook, Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, X-23, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura, Yuya Sakaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Jesse Anderson, Yubel, Jim Crocodile Cook, Axel Brodie, Adrian Gecko, Yusei Fudo, Leo, Luna, Bruno, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Astral, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Badwolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Courtley Jester, Cathy Smith, Sam, Dann, Chris, Ky Stax, Maya, Boomer, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd Garmadon, Nya, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmatron, P.I.X.A.L., Skylor, Misako, Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus, Flamzer, Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Volectro, Zaptor, Teslo, Flurr, Lunk, Slumbo, Chilbo, Krog, Snoof, Gobba, Chomly, Jawg, Kraw, Balk, Tentro, Glomp, Torts, Glurt, Booger, Scorpi, Footi, Hoogi, Scrud, Zabo, Blip, Magnifo, Mesmo, Wizwuz, Nurp-Naut, Niksput, Rokit, Boogley, Glowbert, Vampos, Phosphee, Gox, Jinky, Kamzo, Splasho, Aquad, Hydro, Spugg, Turg, Tungster, Kramm, Forx, Wuzzo, Snax, Berp, VakaWaka, Tiketz, Busto, Kuffs, Camillot, Mixadel, Paladum, Jamzy, Tapsy, Trumpsy, Sharx, Skulzy, Lewt, Surgeo, Skrubz, Tuth, Gobbel, Sweepz, Compax, Cobrax, Spinza, Mysto, Screeno, Myke, Camsta, Verity, Piplup, Sorrel, Lucario, Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Bokomon and Neemon, Marcus Damon, Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshi Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaffner, William Dunbar, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot, Hot Spot, Streetwise, Blades, Groove, First Aid, Blaster aka Twincast, Sky Lynx, Hound, Trailbreaker, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Mirage, Sunstreaker, Cerebros, Brainstorm, Chromedome, Hardhead, Highbrow, Broadside, Springer, Sandstorm, Optimus Prime II, Ultra Magnus, T-AI, Prowl II, Side Burn, X-Brawn, Skid-Z, Tow-Line, Railspike, Rapid Run, Midnight Express, Hot Shot of the Spy Changers, R.E.V., Crosswise, W.A.R.S., Ironhide of the Spy Changers, Mirage of the Spy Changers, Wedge, Grimlock of the Build Team, Hightower, Heavy Load, Grindor, High Wire, Sureshock, Ironhide of the Unicron Wars, Jetfire of the Unicron Wars, Rodimus of the Unicron Wars, Prowl of the Unicron Wars, Landmine, Bulkhead of the Unicron Wars, Cliffjumper, Downshift, Inferno aka Broadside, Storm Jet, Sky Shadow, Terradive, Treadshot, Windrazor, Hot Shot of the Unicron Wars, Red Alert, Scattershot, Overhaul aka Leobreaker, Sari Sumdac, Bumblebee, Bulkhead of Prime, Arcee, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock of Team Bee, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream, Fixit, Jazz, Windblade II, Undertone, The Weaponizers, Heatwave, Chase, Blades of the Rescue Bots, Boulder, Salvage, Blurr, Quickshadow, High Tide, Hot Shot the Rescue Bot, Whirl, Medix, Hoist, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Emissary, Fortess Maximus, Metroplex, Perceptor, The Dinobots (Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl and Swoop), Predaking, Chiro, Antauri, Nova of the Super Robot Monkey Team, Gibson, Otto, Sparks, Jinmay, Razer, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia Yelps, Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Clawd Wolf, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, Heath Burns, Scarah Screams, Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Gigi Grant, Twyla, Skelita Calavaras, Jinafire Long, Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch, Amanita Nightshade, Ari Hauntington, Astranova, Avea Trotter, Batsy Carlo, Bonita Femur, Catrine DeMew, Catty Noir, Casta Fierce, Clawdia Wolf, Elissabat, Elle Eedee, Gilda Goldstag, Gooliope Jellington, Honey Swamp, Howleen Wolf, Iris Clops, Isi Dawndancer, Jane Boolittle, Kala Mer'ri, Kiyomi Haunterly, Kjersti Trollsøn, Lorna McNessie, Luna Mothews, Marisol Coxi, Mouscedes King, Peri and Pearl Serpentine, Posea Reef, Purrsephone and Meowlody, River Styxx, Sirena Von Boo, Vandala Doubloons, Viperine Gorgon, Wydowna Spider, Finnegan Wake, Invisi Billy, Neighthan Rot, Porter Geiss, Venoct, Snartle, Kyubi, Robonyan F, Blizarria, Papa Bolt, USApyon, Toiletta, Aya, Chikorita, Charmander, Squirtle, Piplup, Chimchar, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki, Adrien Agreste, Plagg, Chloé Bourgeois, Pollen, Alya Césaire, Trixx, Nino Lahiffe and Wayzz. Oprimus Primal/Optimal Optimus (PWT): We are a team known as the Irelanders. David Collins: Nice to meet you. Menasor (PWT): Same here. I hope Mai is okay. Connor Lacey: She will be when we solve this mystery. Devastator (PWT): What if we don't solve it? Would Linda Ryan be the greatest realm traveler of all time or something? Jane Boolittle: Don't worry, Devastator. We will solve this mystery. David Collins: You're on a case too? Ratchet (Prime): Yes, David. You see, Connor's father and his siblings have been killed and Connor's people thinks Mai has done it. Collins gasps Raven Queen: Which is why we're competing in the Realm Games to find out who really killed Connor's father and his siblings. Phil Collins came to pick up his brother Connor Lacey: Who's that? David Collins: That's my brother, Phil. Computron (PWT): Datem. Both David and Phil are related to the Collins Family. Madeline Hatter: That makes sense to me. Victorion: Of course it does. Connor Lacey: You two reminded me of me and Oisin. Melody Piper: That's right. Phil Collins: You must be the contestants of the Realm Games. Connor Lacey: That's right. Optimus Primal/Optimal Optimus: And we are here to help you with the case of the Tara Collins murder. David Collins: I am honored. Connor Lacey: Cool. Phil Collins: Let's get you home. got to David's house Phil Collins: Here we go. gang went inside Grimlock (PWT): Me Grimlock like this house. Reminds Grimlock of Connor. Skelita Calavaras: Indeed, amigo Grimlock. Phil Collins: How long have you been here? David Collins: Er about six months. Phil Collins: The old place was too big, really, and well, your case took up a fair amount of time. Both gave me the excuse to chuck in my great job and take one that I actually enjoy. David Collins: For which, my dear brother, I am eternally grateful. Connor Lacey: I hope we can find some clues to prove my mammy's innocence. Jinafire Long: We will. Dinobot notice a hair piece Dinobot: A hair piece? How strange. It is orange... Or something familiar? scans the hair piece Computron (PWT): Analysis complete. The hair piece is from a former Galaxy Warrior and mother of the Ryan Family. Connor Lacey: Linda's a former Galaxy Warrior and mother of the Ryan Family. The one who one of my friends first beaten. Madeline Hatter: Wait a tick! If Linda was here, created Ryantek Industries, hired all of the vilains we faced, stole all the items she needed to create her company and her robot army and Sci-Ryell Mermaid beaten... Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy): That would mean.... Connor Lacey: Linda Ryan murdered my father and my siblings! Madeline Hatter: Boom, boom, boom! Victorion: Good work on the music. Is there any way to revive them? Red Alert (Unicron Trilogy): I hope we will find someone to revive them soon. Right now, we have to find out who murdered Tara Collins. Metabee: Right. Groot (Guardians of the Galaxy (2015): I am Groot. Connor Lacey: Understand. For once I find Linda, I'm gonna make her pay for framing Mammy. [ Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey